


That Summer

by sue-taguchique (peteyjared92)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteyjared92/pseuds/sue-taguchique
Summary: That summer, Hyunwoo knows that he should have never let Minhyuk go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I write so here comes nothing. And finally I am writing on Showhyuk. Hehe!   
> And by the way, this is nothing too depressing in case the summary is giving that kind of vibe.   
> Unbeta-ed so apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical error.

Hyunwoo could not believed his eyes. He could not believed what he was seeing. 

His eyes were glistening, watching the familiar figure dancing gracefully on stage. The changing lightings were hurting Hyunwoo’s eyes but it did not stop him from watching the tall, lanky, dark-haired guy from the side of the stage. 

Hyunwoo remembered him, all too well despite the different hair color that guy had when Hyunwoo last saw him. Hyunwoo knew he couldn’t be wrong. 

The dance performance ended and Hyunwoo could see the guy’s side feature clearly now. The feeling in his heart was indescribable, knowing that he found that one person he had been looking for all these while. 

Not until he heard the name ‘Minhyuk’ coming from the announcer. 

His heart beats faster than usual. Not because his turn to perform is soon, but because he saw Minhyuk and all of their memories flashed back like a broken record. 

Back to that summer when Minhyuk and him were in the same exact practice room, practicing their dance routine. Minhyuk was like an energizer bunny, Hyunwoo thought. There were always these smiles which lighten up the darkest alley in Hyunwoo's heart. Even how tired he was, seeing the white haired Minhyuk gave him hope and motivation to continue practicing. 

It was almost cliche to say that Hyunwoo fell in love with Minhyuk as days go by. 

Hyunwoo remembered how excited Minhyuk was to show Hyunwoo his newly created dance steps. They were sitting on the linoleum floor, taking a break in between practice. The big fan was switched on the its max power, creating noisy sounds like as if the blades were about to detach soon. Despite those, Hyunwoo could still spot trickling beads of perspiration on Minhyuk’s forehead as he was choosing lollipop flavors from a bag of candies. His lips would not stop talking, babbling about all sort of things that Hyunwoo barely pay attention too. 

A sudden rumbling of thunder startled Hyunwoo, bringing him back to reality ground. Well, at least there would be rain over this scorching hot weather. 

The moment Minhyuk found the Orange flavoured lollipop that he wanted, he raised it up betwixt his index and middle finger like as if he had won a first prized trophy. He peeled off the plastic cover, almost drooling. The moment he was about to put in his mouth, Hyunwoo pulled it away from him playfully. Minhyuk started to shout, just like that of a kid as he tried to wrestle Hyunwoo down for the lollipop. 

The next thing Hyunwoo knew was that he was pushed to the ground as Minhyuk’s small build was on top of him. The lollipop from his hand flew out to somewhere around the room and it became none of their concerns. Minhyuk’s eyes were fixed on Hyunwoo’s, wavering. His lips began to part, eyes grew bigger as soon as he felt that the situation is getting a little awkward. Minhyuk was about to move from Hyunwoo’s body when he felt Hyunwoo's strong arms over his small build, pulling him even closer to Hyunwoo. Before Minhyuk knew it, their lips met. 

Minhyuk did not pushed away and Hyunwoo was glad about it. He continued ravishing Minhyuk’s lips, slowly rolling Minhyuk over to his back. 

Minhyuk felt like he was under some kind of an unknown spell. Hyunwoo’s musky scent is reeling him in, intoxicating. It felt weird but good at the same time, putting Minhyuk’s mind in an unstable state. He ignored how sticky both of them were from the dance routine over the summer afternoon. 

The sound of their moanings became music to their ears as their skins started to touch one another. Minhyuk did not stopped Hyunwoo the moment Hyunwoo slipped him off his training pants. He did not retaliated the moment Hyunwoo was preparing him and slowly entering him. 

The tipping tapping sound of the rain got harder on the rooftop, deafening their moans. By now, Minhyuk should be worrying about the fact that he could not go home because he seldom carries an umbrella with him. But here he is, lying on the linoleum floor, getting rammed hard by Hyunwoo, his dance partner whom he had known for only a month. 

Minhyuk was still in dazed the moment Hyunwoo climaxed in him. Hyunwoo rolled over and laid on his back beside Minhyuk, lungs heaving up and down rapidly. The room was filled with silence, only their heavy breaths and falling rain. 

The moment Minhyuk came to his senses, he sat up, hissing out of pain from his lower abdomen. He pulled up his pants, did not even have the guts to look at Hyunwoo. As soon as he found the strength to walk, he stomped out of the room, ignoring the fact that Hyunwoo was calling out to him. 

The next thing Hyunwoo knew, Minhyuk had left, permanently. That was what the dance instructor said. He did not had a chance to apologize, and to make matters worst, Hyunwoo did not have Minhyuk’s number. 

Luck was not on Hyunwoo’s side for almost a year in searching for Minhyuk. Not even his dance instructor was helping him because he might seems like a bastard now for fucking Minhyuk without his permission. 

“Hyunwoo, it’s time to standby. You’re up after the next one.” His dance instructor snapped him from his daydream. Hyunwoo’s eyes were still looking out for Minhyuk. He saw Minhyuk was exiting from the other side of the stage. He startled his dance instructor when he started to run, ignoring his name being called. 

Hyunwoo knew the backstage is not that huge and he knew he would stumbled on Minhyuk if he is fast enough. He passed by every make up room, peeking in but there was still no sight of Minhyuk. 

As he was making a sharp turn by the corner, he felt a hard thud on his chest. Hearing a small whine, he realized he was staring at a dark-haired guy, slightly shorter than him rubbing his head. The guy raised his head a little, only to realize that it was Minhyuk standing in front of him. Minhyuk’s jaws dropped a little as his eyes were locked on Hyunwoo’s, maybe as surprised as Hyunwoo is. 

“You know, I shouldn’t have let you go the other day.” Hyunwoo was slightly panting from the small run he did earlier on. Minhyuk was confused initially but he got the hint of what Hyunwoo wanted to tell him. His eyes dropped a little as he started to walk away in small steps.

“You’re performing next, Hyunwoo. You should be on standby.” Minhyuk’s voice was low but audible enough for Hyunwoo. Before Minhyuk could walk any further from Hyunwoo, he felt Hyunwoo’s strong arms around him, hugging him from the back. Minhyuk froze in Hyunwoo’s embrace. His mind blank as Hyunwoo’s musky scent engulfed around him. 

Just like how it was back in summer. 

“Please don’t go. I should have convey my feelings to you. I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo said. His voice muffled as he buried in face in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck. Minhyuk let out a sigh. He was baffled. He knew he missed Hyunwoo too and maybe partly, it was his fault for leaving without a notice. 

Minhyuk’s hands were slowly squeezing on Hyunwoo’s arms which were still around him. As soon as he felt Hyunwoo loosening the hug, he turned around and smiled. Oh, how he missed staring at Hyunwoo’s face this close. Minhyuk took his hand and caressed Hyunwoo’s cheek. 

“I promise you that I won’t run away again. But it’s your turn to perform now. It has always been your dream to perform on this stage, right?” Minhyuk’s smile did not fade away from his lips, once again lightening the darkest alley in Hyunwoo's heart. Hyunwoo returned back the smile and said before pecking Minhyuk on his lips.

“There’s nothing else I want to achieve when my dream is right in front of me.” Minhyuk chuckled, finding it a little weird that Hyunwoo is being this cheesy. But then again, he could get use to it.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'm gonna work on a Kiho's fic now. Kekeke. It has really been awhile since I write somethng T_T


End file.
